Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 5 - Przebieg + Nominacje HoH
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Tsunami nominowała Madison oraz Dalię, a pozostali uczestnicy Yuu. Natomiast LeRoy został nominowany do eksmisji przez Wielkiego Brata. Widzowie podjęli decyzję i wyeliminowali LeRoya. TONIGHT: Zadanie o HoH skłóca ze sobą dwie osoby... Tsunami idzie do Cornela i mówi mu, że przecież pierwszą bombę dostała Dalia, a nie on. Kobieta pyta się o co chodzi. Wiadomość od Wielkiego Brata szokuje wszystkich uczestników... Daisy została usunięta z domu Wielkiego Brata i nie wróci do niego. 100px Kto to taki? AND IT'S FIGHT NIGHT IN BIG BROTHER HOUSE! Jarvis nie mógł w to uwierzyć i ze złości rzucił szklanką w stronę Yuu. Trafił Yuu w głowę. Słabym głosem poprosił o wezwanie ochrony, następie stracił przytomność. center|335 px Dzień 7, Noc LeRoy opuścił dom Wielkiego Brata. W międzyczasie, kiedy Addie Chen przeprowadza wywiad, inni uczestnicy pocieszają Madison, a Cornel proponuje układy niektórym graczom. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png BLACK ROOM 100px 100px 100px 100px Cornel sprowadza do pokoju Parul, Diamond, Aarona oraz Felixa. Mężczyzna pyta mieszkańców, czy byliby zainteresowani dealem w sprawie zadania. Chce, aby ktoś z tego grona wygrał HoH. Prosi o ich wyrażenie zdania na ten temat. 100px Mam nadzieje, że zgodzą się na mój układ. Głupi by odmówił. Parul na pewno nie przekaże mi bomby. Nie ukrywam, że podoba mi się dziewczyna. Urodę ma nieziemską. Musiałbym tylko ograniczyć kontakt z Daisy, Tsunami... i z chłopakiem, z którym byłem w basenie. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jego imienia. Parul cieszy się, że Cornel o niej pomyślał i natychmiast zgadza się na propozycje. 100px Cornel zaproponował mi Arronowi, Diamond i Felixowi deal na zadanie. Oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Im więcej osób mnie chroni tym lepiej. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON 100px 100px Madison po przetrwanej eksmisji, dziękuje wszystkim tym, którzy na nią nie głosowali. Podchodzi do Tsunami, i przeprasza ja za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Przez stres związany z nominacja, stwierdziła że nie była sobą wtedy. Zaczęły dziewczyny plotkować o reszcie, i z czasem nawiązywać nić porozumienia. 100px Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy prowadząca powiedziała, że to LeRoy odpada. Dziękuje tym, którzy na mnie nie zagłosowali! Tsunami mówi dziewczynie, że przeprasza, że ją nominowała, bo nie jest złą dziewczyną, po prostu musiała kogoś wybrać, a nie chciała nominować od razu Yuu, bo chciała, aby dom powiedział mu swoimi nominacjami, jak odrażającym jest człowiekiem. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Cornela i mnie coś łączy. Nie interesuje mnie showmance, interesuje mnie to, że mogę się z nim zabawić w domu Wielkiego Brata. Nie chcę jakiegoś związku, jak chce to może nawet przespać się z Addie Chen, nie moja sprawa. Tsunami przychodzi do kuchni, w której siedzą Cornel, Felix oraz Portia. Kobieta wita się ze wszystkimi i mówi, że jest spragniona i musi się zaspokoić. Jej słowa zadziwiły Felixa, który był zażenowany słowami kobiety. Tsunami mówi Cornelowi, że musi go zabrać na szybki numerek, bo nie wie, ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Po chwili dodaje, że to tylko żart. Kobieta przytula mężczyznę i całuje go w policzek. Tsunami pyta się Portii, czy Dalia dalej męczy czarnoskóre kobiety, czy może w końcu dała sobie spokój. Portia bierze łyk kawy i mówi, że Dalia chwilowo nie uprzykrza im życia, ale trzeba mieć ją dalej na oku. Rasistka zawsze pozostanie rasistką i nie wiadomo co znów wymyśli! 100px Felix wydaje się naburmuszony, nie wiem co go ugryzło, ale to nie byłam ja. Cornel puszcza oczko po żarcie Tsunami. Dodaje, że wie gdzie go szukać, gdy będzie jej potrzebny. 100px Tsunami już nie jest Głową Domu, troszkę ten jej czas prysł. Ale czego się nie zrobi dla zabawy. Jak to mówią? Jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Postanowiłam porozmawiać z Sebastianem, bo uważam, że to co zrobił nie jest okej. Jeżeli podoba mu się Rita to powinien to mi powiedzieć, a on zachował się bardzo nieuprzejmie. Jestem też zawiedziona Ritą, bo niby mamy ze sobą sojusz, a ona woli kutasa od swojej sojuszniczki. Tsunami wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Zauważa, że Felicia rozmawia z Diamond i Parul. Kobieta współczuje koleżankom, bo zapewne Felicia znowu truje im, że jest prawniczką i gada głupoty o tym, jak uniewinniła gwałciciela. Kobieta zauważa Sebastiana i mówi mu, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Odchodzą w kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie mówi mu, że Jarvis powiedział jej, że widział jak mizia się z Ritą. Tsunami mówi, że jeszcze zawiedziona jego postawą. Mężczyzna denerwuje się na kobietę i podnosi na nią rękę... po czym łapie ją za ramię i mówi, że to, co łączy go z Ritą, to nie jest takie silne uczucie, jakie łączy go z Tsunami. 100px Ach ta Tsunami, wszystkim nam facetom chce zawrócić w głowie. No ale muszę przyznać, że jej się udaje. Ach, co za kobieta! Felicia podczas rozmowy z Parul i Diamond spogląda się w bok i widzi kłócących się Sebastiana i Tsunami. Od razu każe kobietom zobaczyć co się dzieje. Felicia mówi, że pewnie Sebastian odrzucił biedną Tsunami, bo wygląda na zdezorientowaną i wściekłą. Pyta się kobiet czy wiedzą o co chodzi. 100px Podejrzewam, że panna puszczalska dostała pierwszego kosza! Sebastian coś z niechęcią na nią spoglądał. Jak ja za nim nie przepadam to przynajmniej pokazał jej, że nie jest pępkiem świata, a co najwyżej popularną pornstar na datezone. 100px Na miejscu Tsunami bym uważała z tymi mężczyznami. Jak łączy go uczucie z dwoma kobietami na raz, to znaczy, że równie dobrze może wypuścić węgorza i wędzić w każdej dostępnej klatce. Zadanie o HoH przyniosło ze sobą kilka kontrowersji. Daisy zagroziła produkcji rezygnacją, ponieważ nie oddała bomby w wskazanym czasie. Kobieta udała się do pokoju zwierzeń. Natomiast wróciła do domu Wielkiego Brata. Strategia Yuu w zadaniu o HoH wyprowadziła niektórych uczestników z równowagi. 100px Widzę, co Yuu robi. Daje wszystkim swoje bomby w ostatnich sekundach, ale nie uda mu się mnie wyeliminować. 100px Yuu rzucił mi do rąk wybuchającą bombę, a teraz ja zniszczę go w sądzie za otruwanie ludzi oparami zgniłego śledzia. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT. 100px Martwię się o nominacje. Yuu niezbyt mnie lubi. Łączy nas tylko ryba. Mam nadzieję, ze jednak będzie bardziej celował w osoby, które nieustannie się z nim kłócą lub rzucają w niego szklankami. W finałowej rundzie zmierzyli się Dan i Yuu. Mimo wielkiego wysiłku Dan nie zdołał pokonać Yuu. Podczas zadania o HOH bomba wybuchła w rękach Dana w ostatniej sekundzie. Mężczyzna nie krył swojej frustracji. Po zadaniu wyszedł na dwór i zaczął głośno przeklinać do samego siebie. 100px Wow nie sądziłem, że uda mi się zajść tak daleko w zadaniu o HOH. Było tak blisko i jestem mega wkurwiony, że się nie udało. Rzucanie bombami to moja specjalność i dało mi to dużo radości... ale jak widać, szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. 100px Wygranie tego zadania było czymś niesamowitym, wszyscy byli zjednoczeni przeciwko mnie i na pewno by mnie nominowali mając taką okazję. 100px Nikt nie jest bezpieczny w tym tygodniu. Nikt. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę jego celem. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px Gdy zwyciężyłem widziałem strach w ich o czach a nawet wydawało mi się że poczułem zapach gówna. Ktoś zrobił pod siebie ze strachu ale nie chciałem sprawdzać kto to był, podejrzewam jednak że któraś z kobiet. Teraz nadszedł czas w którym kilka osób będzie śmiało mogła pozazdrościć zbitemu psu pcheł w dupie. 100px Za cholerę nie mogę zapamiętać jak się nazywa ten hot nauczyciel... ARUN? ARON? Teraz już chyba wiem, ale przez to rzuciłam bombę do Diamond... Nie było to celowe, ale co ja poradzę, że jej imienia nie da się zapomnieć! 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul płacze po zadaniu. Opowiada Cornelowi, że jej bomba miała zepsuty timer i wybuchła jej niespodziewanie w ręce spalając jej rzęsy. Cornel odpowiedział jej, że Azjatom do twarzy bez rzęs, Mężczyźni przytulili Parul, a Diamond wspaniałomyślnie powiedziała, że pożyczy jej swoje sztuczne i nikt nawet nie zauważy. 100px Parul jest słodka, jak się smuci. Wydaje mi się, że coś do niej czuję... Zaniepokojona stanem przyjaciółki Diamond zaparzyła jej rumianek na uspokojenie. Następnie zapytała grupkę jak sądzą kogo Yuu nominuje. Oznajmiła Jarvisowi, że słyszała jego imię. Ma jednak nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie nominowany. 100px Postanowiłam wprowadzić do gry trochę chaosu i powiedziałam Jarvisowi, że Yuu chce go nominować. Mój sposób na grę jest taki, że jestem przyjaciółką każdego. O ile nie jesteś rasistą i nie masz na imię Dalia. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże mi to wygrać tę grę. 100px Diamond słyszała, że jestem celem Yuu, a pięć minuty temu wygrał HoH. Jest to trochę podejrzane. Czy Diamond współpracuje z Yuu? Natomiast nie będę zaskoczony, jak mnie Yuu nominuje. Jestem od niego młodszy, przystojniejszy i mądrzejszy. Jestem pewien, że jest zazdrosny. 100px 100px Cornel czuje się zdradzony oraz oszukany przez Tsunami. Natychmiast idzie do kobiety i pyta jej, dlaczego to on dostał pierwszą bombę. Czuje, że go wykorzystała jako zabawkę. Odchodzi od kobiety z łezką w oku. Tsunami idzie do Cornela i mówi mu, że przecież pierwszą bombę dostała Dalia, a nie on. Kobieta pyta się o co chodzi. 100px Czy Tsunami naprawdę myśli, że nie wiem o bombie, której mi wysłała? Cornel nie ma ochoty rozmawiać, zamyka się w Black Roomie. Tsunami idzie spod Black Romu, czuje się skrzywdzona. 100px Cornel okazał sie zwykłym dupkiem! Dopóki mnie nie przeprosi nie włoży mi nic do pusi! Tyle. Dzień 8 Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul, Portia i Madison postanowiły zrobić sobie girls spa night w łazience. Na zmianę udzielały sobie masażu (tajskiego, za rekomendacją Parul), robiły gorące kąpiele i maseczki z ogórka. Gdy Madison zdjęła ogórka z oczu...zobaczyła, że na jej nagie ciało patrzy Cornel. Daisy zaczęła chichotać i zsuwać swój ręcznik, a Portia powiedziała, że chyba przyszedł do nich kolejny krokodyl do poskromienia. 100px Nagie ciało Madison padło ofiarą wzroku Cornela! Biedaczka cała się zarumieniła i wyglądała jak burak pastewny dla koni z chin. Wygląda na to, że jest dziewicą, a Cornel chciał jej pokazać innego ogórka. Jestem w szoku. Daisy zaczęła chichotać i zsuwać swój ręcznik, a Portia powiedziała, że chyba przyszedł do nich kolejny krokodyl do poskromienia. 100px To co zobaczyłem w tej łazience, to był SZOK. Nie pierwszy raz widzę 3 nagie kobiety przede mną, jednak to jakie ciało posiada Daisy oraz Portia to cud. Madison wygląda jak deska z gimnazjum. Nie zwracałem na nią zbytnio uwagi. Boże, boje się co rodzice o mnie myślą w domu. Cornel przeprasza za niespodziewane wejście do łazienki i informuje dziewczyny, że może wyjść jak sobie tego życzą. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się i zaprosiły do spędzenia spa night wspólnie. Kucnęli wszyscy w jednym szeregu i zaczęli sobie robić masaż pleców. 100px Cornel? On mnie nie interesuje. Jestem tutaj tylko po pieniądzę. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px Aaron mnie kręci, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to zrujnowało moją grę, dlatego muszę być ostrożna! Moim zdaniem on myśli jajami jak każdy facet. A może to ja zawsze zakochuję się w nieodpowiednich typach... Aaron tworzy bombę miłości, którą planuje przekazać DIamond. Po stworzeniu podchodzi do dziewczyny, wręcza jej ją mówiąc że dawno nie poznał tak wspanialej kobiety w dodatku dziewicy. Zaczyna ryczeć. Diamond przytula i pociesza chłopaka. Diamond mówi, że nikt nie jest idealny, nawet ona. Ma w sobie jakiś mrok, którego nie może pokonać. Nie była co do niego fair, ale przyrzeka mu, że go kocha, a następnie głaszcze go po głowie mówiąc, że szczerość w związku jest bardzo ważna. 100px Muszę się przyznać, że kłamałam, że jestem dziewicą, bo myślałam, że to polepszy sprawę, a to tylko wszystko pogorszyło. To mógł być najlepszy ruch w historii, ale co jeśli Aaron dowie się prawdy? Boję się, że to go zniszczy. Czuję się jak szmata. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Rita spędza czas na podwórku z Portią, Sebastianem, Cornelem, Tsunami oraz Parul. Kobieta dzieli się swoimi obawami, że zostanie nominowana przez Yuu, który obraża ją, nazywając zdechłą rybą. Kobieta zwierza się, że ma ochotę zrobić dramę facetowi, który nie szanuje kobiet. Tsunami mówi, aby wyrzuciła z siebie negatywne emocje i pobiegła do niego oraz odpłaciła się tym samym. Cornel ostrzega jednak przed konsekwencjami, jakie mogą nieść za sobą te decyzje. Rita jest zakłopotana i nie jest pewna, co robić. Prosi mieszkańców, aby ją zatrzymali w razie, gdyby udało się jej nie być nominowaną i obiecuje, że odwdzięczy się tym samym, jeżeli będzie ku temu okazja. 100px Yuu został nową Głową Domu. Jestem bardzo zaniepokojona z tego tytułu, ponieważ ten bezdomny człowiek głosował na mnie podczas pierwszego tygodnia gry. Obawiam się, że wyląduję na bloku, a co gorsza, widzowie nie polubią mnie wystarczająco, abym pozostała w grze. Nie będę martwiła się na zapas, zobaczymy, co się wydarzy. Tsunami mówi, że jeżeli będzie mogła jej pomóc, to to zrobi. Mówi, że kobiety powinny trzymać się razem. Po chwili dodaje, że nie może uwierzyć w to, że w tym domu jest rasistka Dalia oraz seksista Yuu. Mówi, że ma wrażenie, jakby żyła w Polsce albo w jakimś innym kraju trzeciego świata. Sebastian, z uśmiechem, zapewnia Ritę, że nigdy by na nią nie zagłosował. Oboje wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Chłopak sugeruje również do wszystkich domowników zebranych na podwórku, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby cała ich szóstka mogła się wzajemnie wspierać. Podkreśla, że skoro im wszystkim zależy na getting ahead, to dobrze byłoby mieć w domu sojuszników, z czym wszyscy zebrani się zgadzają. 100px Cieszę się, że spotkałam Sebastiana na swojej drodze. On jest taki kochany, czuły i troszczy się o mnie. No i wiadomo, jest przystojny oraz świetnie całuje. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH Yuu przeprowadza się do nowego pokoju. Mężczyzna jednak nie jest z tego zadowolony. 100px Wchodząc do apartamentu głowy domu poczułem okropny odór, przez chwilę zastanawiałem się skąd on się wziął później jednak przypomniałem sobie że Tsunami mieszkała tutaj wcześniej. Ten zapach to zapewne jej perfumy które pachną jak przepełniony Toi Toi w upalny dzień z lekką domieszką wydzieliny skunksa. Muszę tu zrobić porządne wietrzenie i upewnić się że pościel po niej została wymieniona bo nie chcę złapać żadnej choroby. Yuu nie wiedział jednak kogo nominować... 100px Muszę teraz poważnie pomyśleć co powinienem zrobić, niestety mogę nominować tylko 2 osoby a to o wiele za mało. Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px Jako iż jestem wspaniałą kucharką to postanowiłam zrobić mieszkańcom na obiad spaghetti. Myślę, że to spaghetti symbolizuje trochę moją grę - jest tak samo flawless. Mam nadzieję, że inni docenią moje starania i mnie nie nominują, bo inaczej będą musieli sami robić sobie żarcie. Diamond postanawia coś ugotować, by pochwalić się swoimi zdolnościami kulinarnymi. Na obiad robi mieszkańcom spaghetti z dziurką. Wszystkim bardzo smakuje. Podczas spożywania Aaron robi zalotne miny do kobiety, jednak jej się to nie podoba, bo nie chce, żeby inni dowiedzieli się o ich showmance. Postanawia trochę polepszyć więzi z innymi i pyta Dana o doznania. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że to najlepsze spaghetti jakie jadł. Diamond dumnie się uśmiecha i mówi, że jego słowa dużo dla niej znaczą. Aaron czuje się zazdrosny i, żeby Diamond zwróciła na niego uwagę oraz pomogła mu się wytrzeć, niby przez przypadek wylewa sok na swoje krocze, jednak na pomoc przychodzi mu nie Diamond, tylko Jarvis Sans. Diamond olewa Jarvisa wycierającego krocze Aarona, udaje, że nic się nie stało i plotkuje w najlepsze z Portią oraz Tsunami. 100px Mogę flirtować niezależenie od płci drugiej osoby. Jeśli to ma mi pomóc w grze? To dlaczego nie? Diamond nagle odczuwa ogromny smród spowodowany rybą Yuu. Przygląda się w stronę Dalii i mówi, że ktoś tu chyba nie umył dziś cipki. Nie dość, że rasistka to jeszcze śmierdzi. 100px Chcę upokorzyć Dalie przed wszystkimi. Nawet nie obchodzi mnie od kogo dobiegał ten smród. Dopóki nie zrezygnuje to będzie miała ze mną do czynienia. Dzieci upośledzone umysłowo są bystrzejsze od Dalii. Parul dodaje, że od kilku dni wyczuwa w domu zapach niemytego śledzia. Chciała już pożyczać dziewczynom swój żel do higieny intymnej, ale gdy widzi co się dzieje w kuchni, wie że ten zapach pochodzi od Yuu, a on bynajmniej śledzia nie ma, tylko nim śmierdzi. 100px Moim zdaniem ten komentarz był nie na miejscu. Yuu poleca jej żeby dokładniej obwąchała Ritę bo on już dawno wie skąd ten smród ale nie chciał jej robić przykrość przy innych domownikach. 100px Cieszę się, że rasistka w końcu się zamknęła i nie uprzykrza życia dziewczynom. Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że tak potraktowała kobiety tylko dlatego, że są czarnoskóre. To dla mnie obrzydliwe. Gdy Tsunami zajęta jest plotkami Yuu niepostrzeżenie dorzuca na jej talerz resztki swojej ryby które nosił przy sobie właśnie na taką specjalną okazję. Ledwo powstrzymując śmiech patrzy jak kobieta zjada cały posiłek wraz z dodatkowym składnikiem. 100px Zastanawiam się, czy Yuu jest prawiczkiem i po prostu nienawidzi wszystkich kobiet, bo się ich boi, czy matka go nie kochała i napierdalała jego głową o balustrady, ale ten człowiek ma nierówno pod sufitem. Próbował mnie otruć zgniła rybą. Jak dla mnie to jest coś, co nie powinno być akceptowane w domu Wielkiego Brata, czuję się przez niego prześladowana. *płacze* Tsunami po skończenu plotek patrzy się na swój talerz. Zauważa tam kawałek śmierdzącej ryby Yuu i mówi mu, że chyba go coś pojebało, jeżeli myślał, że zje pyszne danie Diamond z jego gównianym dodatkiem. Kobieta podnosi talerz i wywala całe jedzenie na głowę Yuu, a następnie mówi, że teraz nawet wygląda jak odpad organiczny. 100px Jestem zniesmaczony zachowaniem Yuu. Tak nie powinien się zachowywać prawdziwy mężczyzna. Yuu to totalny wrak człowieka. Yuu w odwecie robi to samo i stwierdza, że teraz wygląda jak brudna dziwka więc chętnie wrzuciłby ją do kosza ale nie zrobi tego tylko w obawie przed następnym ostrzeżeniem. 100px Ohydne. Ohydne. Mężczyzna powinien szanować kobietę. Niestety tego nikt Yuu nie nauczył. Chyba go wychowały wilki. Kobieta mówi Yuu, że widzi, że jest tak żałosny, że nie umie wymyślić nic oryginalnego. Tsunami następnie ściąga bluzkę i daje panom widok na swoje walory. Yuu na widok "walorów" Tsunami nie jest w stanie powstrzymać odruchu wymiotnego i spaghetti które jeszcze niedawno było w jego żołądku ląduje na Cornela. Yuu teraz mówi że ma nadzieję że ta oryginalność przypadnie jej do gustu. 100px Cofam to! Nie będę obrażał zwierząt. Yuu zachowuje się gorzej, niż jakieś zwierze. Cornel nie może uwierzyć w to co się stało. Od razu ściągnął koszulkę i rzucił gdzieś na podłogę. Pobiegł do kuchni po patelnie, po paru sekundach był już przed Yuu. Mężczyzna uniósł patelnię w górę, już się zamachnął, kiedy to Daisy chwyciła dłoń Cornela i kazała mu przestać. Mężczyzna odkłada patelnie na miejsce. Mieszkańcy są w szoku co się właśnie stało i próbują uspokoić oraz pocieszyć Cornela. 100px Ja na miejscu Cornela uderzyłbym Yuu z całej siły. Obraża kobiety, truje innych uczestników zgniłą rybą. Już naprawdę nie ma ochoty o nim rozmawiać. Po prostu żal mi jego rodziców. Diamond przygląda się całej sytuacji. Zaczyna żuć gumę nerwowo przy tym mlaskając. Przeprasza wszystkich i odchodzi od stołu poczytać pismo święte, bo jest osobą bezkonfliktową. 100px Czemu ci ludzie ciągle się kłócą? Mam dość! Zrobiłam taki pyszny obiad, a oni bardziej zainteresowani są swoimi kłótniami. Potraktowali to spaghetti jakby było niczym, a było one przygotowane z sercem i pasją. Zaraz będą sami sobie gotować! 100px Nie wytrzymałem. Nic nie chciałem mówić, ale ktoś powinien się postawić Yuu. On cały czas szykanuje kobiety. Moja mama wbiła mi do głowy, żeby zawsze obronić kobietę, jeśli widzę, że coś złego się dzieje. Jarvis przez cały czas przyglądał się całej sytuacji. W jadalni zaczęło śmierdzieć rybą i przypaloną kawą. Chłopak siedział sztywno obok Tsunami. Żaden mężczyzna nie powinien się odnosić do kobiety, jak to robi Yuu. Kobietę trzeba szanować, niezależenie czy pracuje jako prostytutka, czy jest po prostu kurą domową. Każdej należy się szacunek. Jarvis przełknął ślinę. Nie jest typem osoby, która się kłóci i bije, ale musi się postawić Yuu i obronić Tsunami. Chłopak aż wstał. Zamknął oczy, po czym je otworzył. Powiedział Yuu, że jego zachowanie jest karygodne i powinien opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Yuu zaśmiał się złowieszczo i odpowiedział mu, żeby spierdalał, bo za chwilę na niego go poluje. Jarvis przewrócił oczami. Nie jest on przestraszony. Czy on myśli, że boi się jakiegoś rudzielca? On tylko waży 50kg. Yuu wstał z krzesła. Dodał szybko, że ostrzegał Jarvisa. Po czym opluł kolegę. Jarvis nie mógł w to uwierzyć i ze złości rzucił szklanką w stronę Yuu. Trafił Yuu w głowę, Yuu stał na nogach jeszcze przez chwilę i słabym głosem poprosił o wezwanie ochrony, następie stracił przytomność. Do domu Wielkiego Brata wbiega ochrona. Rozdzielają wszystkich uczestników i proszą ich, aby wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. Kilka minut później wchodzą medycy, którzy zabierają ze sobą Yuu do szpitala. MIJA KILKA GODZIN... Produkcja postanowiła, że da Jarvisowi jeszcze jedną szansę. Nie zostanie wyrzucony z domu Wielkiego Brata, ale dostaje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Nie może dojść ponownie do takiej sytuacji. Jarvis wraca do domu... Natomiast produkcja zaprasza Daisy do pokoju zwierzeń. Allison Grodner: Alright. No need to sit down. You're gonna go out this way... *pokazuje drzwi* 100px To co wyprawiało się w jadalni przeszło najśmielsze oczekiwania. Tsunami i Yuu są siebie warci. Można postawić znak równości między śmieciarzem, a dziwką, ale żeby nie mieć hamulców przed kamerami?! SKANDAL. Teraz w całym domu śmierdzi zgniłym śledziem, obawiam się niedługo toaleta się zapcha. 100px Jest mi bardzo przykro, że posunąłem się do...Przepraszam wszystkich oprócz Yuu. Zasłużył na to, co mu się wydarzyło. Mam nadzieję, że nie wróci już do domu Wielkiego Brata. Nie potrzebujemy tutaj osoby, która prześladuje każdego uczestnika. Jeszcze ten koleś wygrał HoH... świetnie. 100px Yuu jest jakiś chory psychicznie. Nie ma szacunku do nikogo. Jak można zwymiotować na osobę? Jestem pewny ze zrobił to specjalnie. Dobrze, ze Daisy powstrzymała mnie przed pierdolnięciem go patelnia. Nie zniżyłem się do jego poziomu. Martwię się o Daisy. Dlaczego jej nie ma w domu? Co się z nią dzieje... Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia to jedna z bliższych mi osób w tym domu i wiem, że mogę na nią liczyć. Felicia podchodzi do Jarvisa po całym zajściu w kuchni. Nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś go mógł doprowadzić do takiego stanu. Zapewnia, że gdyby potrzebował pomocy prawnej to jest zawsze do dyspozycji. W końcu było to jedynie działanie w afekcie. Madison także przyłącza się do dwójki, jest nadal w szoku. Felicia stwierdza, że bullies powinno się zamykać w szpitalach psychiatrycznych, a niestety Yuu zamknęli w BB House. Po chwili proponuje Madison wspólne sprzątanie bałaganu, bo od tego smrodu za jakiś czas zacznie połowa domu wymiotować. 100px Kuchnia jest zdecydowanie niebezpiecznym miejscem na dramy. Latające szklanki i patelnie... materiał genetyczny. W sądzie byłaby sprawa co najmniej na 2 lata. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest zmarnowane jedzenie walające się po podłodze. No i zachowanie Yuu, gorsze niż lisa ze wścieklizną. Jarvis dziękuje kobiecie za wsparcie i przeprasza, jeśli przesunął się za daleko. Najlepiej będzie, jak każdy będzie go teraz ignorował i nie poświęcał mu czasu. 100px Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z Yuu. Od tego momentu będę go ignorował. On chce od nas reakcji, ale jak nikt nie będzie reagował na jego komentarze, to będzie nikim. Dan siedział w salonie i w pewnym momencie podszedł do Rity, która akurat się krzątała po kuchni. Powiedział, że w zamian za pomoc w razie nominacji pokaże jej tatuaż, którego nie widać jak ma na sobie wszystkie ubrania... 100px W ogóle to czas coś zrobić z moją grą. Yuu został głową domu, a my mamy na pieńku, więc wypadałoby się jakoś zabezpieczyć, bo czuję, że może we mnie wycelować swoją chudą rączką. 100px Teraz mogę być pewien, że Yuu mnie nominuje. Mam taką nadzieję, bo będę mógł wziąć udział w zadaniu o veto. Po czterech godzinach Yuu wrócił do domu Wielkiego Brata... Przy incydencie gdy Yuu oberwał szklanką obecny był Dan. Nie darzy on sympatią Yuu, więc wstawił się po drugiej stronie i chciał wykorzystać moment, żeby w końcu skonfrontować się z Yuu. Podszedł do niego i zagrodził mu ręką przejście. Zapytał, czy ma jakiś problem, bo jeśli tak to mogą go od razu załatwić. Popatrzył chwilę na Yuu i odszedł bez słowa do sypialni. Yuu mówi wszystkim, że Dan to jeszcze większa ciota niż myślał. Najpierw startuje z łapami a potem wystarczy mu groźnie spojrzeć w oczy a ten już ucieka. Następie do daje, że Dan poszedł do sypialni płakać w poduszkę. Inni zaczynają się śmiać, co skłania Yuu do przedstawienia publicznie swojej teorii o tym, że Dan był gwałcony w więzieniu i teraz próbuje to wyrzucić z pamięci udając twardziela. 100px Dan to naprawdę świetny facet, jak na skazańca. Zdecydowanie posiada więcej manier, niż większość domowników. Dan przełamuje swoje kolejne bariery w domu wielkiego brata. Yuu próbował go exposnąć przed wszystkimi, ale Dan zrobił to pierwszy. Chciał wyjaśnić sytuację, bo słyszał, że po domu chodzą plotki na jego temat. Wszedł do salonu akurat, gdy siedziało w nim kilka osób. 100px Yuu po raz kolejny posunął się za daleko. Jak on tak mógł ujawnić sekret Dana? Jest mi niedobrze. Powiedział, że jeśli mają jakiś problem z tym, że był gwałcony w więzieniu, to mogą o tym z nim porozmawiać, bo to prawda i się tego nie wstydzi. 100px Jarvis to prawdziwy kretyn tak łatwo go sprowokować. Biedaczek robi z siebie wielkiego obrońcę, bo liczy że zaliczy którąś z tutejszych szmat, powinien wziąć ze sobą z 200 dolarów to pewnie było by mu zdecydowanie łatwiej. Miał szczęście, że stałem zaledwie 5 metrów od niego inaczej tą szklanką trafiłby prędzej w swoją krzywą mordę niż we mnie, za swój czyn powinien zostać od razu usunięty z gry, ten psychopata stanowi zagrożenie dla ludzi! Yuu klaszcze w ręce i krzyczy "wiedziałem". Następnie radzi Danowi żeby porozmawiał o tym z psychologiem i przestał zgrywać twardziela bo tylko robi z siebie debila. 100px Co do wyboru nominowanych to są dwie opcje. Albo rozprawię się z dziwkami takimi jak Rita i Tsunami albo pozbędę się kretynów, czyli Javrisa i Cornela. Zostają jeszcze Parul i Dan. 100px Parul zapewne gdyby wyleciała to wróciłaby do Korei Północnej a tam Kim kazałby ją rozstrzelać. Całkiem kusząca opcja. Natomiast oglądanie Dana jest dla mnie świetną zabawą, chciałbym zobaczyć kiedy pęknie, rozpłacze się i opowie wszystkim jak go ruchali w pierdlu. Z innych uczestników to nikt mi jeszcze jakoś mocno nie podpadł ale to w każdej chwil może się zmienić. 100px Od zawsze martwiło mnie co się dzieje w więzieniach, dlatego chciałam każdego swojego klienta przed tym obronić, nawet takich co byli zabójcami. Powinni wypatroszyć tych więźniarskich gwałcicieli, ba! WYKASTROWAĆ JAK NIE MAJĄ CO Z CHUJEM ZROBIĆ.... *głęboki oddech* Współczuję mu, mam nadzieję, że trauma mu przeszła, a jak nie to po programie opłacę mu terapeutę. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png KUCHNIA Gdy posiłek był już gotowy Yuu zaprosił wszystkich mieszkańców do jadalni. Sebastian zaczął podawać sushi do którego wcześniej dodali sporo przypraw, żeby zabić nieprzyjemny zapach. Oboje przyglądali się jedzącym domownikom a zapytani, dlaczego nie jedzą zgodnie stwierdzili, że najedli się już podczas przygotowywania posiłku, wymieniając przy tym porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. 100px Nawet nie mam zamiaru dotykać i jeść, co przygotował Yuu. Najgorsze jest to, że Sebastian zadaje się z tym gównem. Wszyscy domownicy zajadają się sushi aż im się uszy trzęsą. Danie wyjątkowo im smakuje. Jednakże, po paru minutach, uczestnicy, jeden po drugim, czują podejrzane bulgoty w brzuchu i pośpiesznie pędzą do łazienki, która, jak na złość, znajduje się bardzo daleko od kuchni. Na dodatek, Wielki Brat poskąpił na budżet w tym sezonie i zainstalował tylko 2 sedesy w wilii, także z oddali Yuu i Sebastian słyszą jak uczestnicy kłócą się o to, w jakiej kolejności z nich będą mogli skorzystać. Sebastiana trochę gryzie sumienie, ale jednocześnie, patrząc na roześmianego Yuu, sam wybucha śmiechem, nie mogąc pojąć absurdu tej sytuacji. W końcu jednak chłopacy litują się nad domownikami i zanoszą im shociki tranu rybiego, wiedząc, że od razu przyniosą im ulgę. Wszyscy je łykają i od razu czują się lepiej, dziękując chłopakom za pomoc. 100px Trochę głupio wyszło z tymi rybami. No ale prznajmniej polubiliśmy się z Yuu, całkiem spoko koleś z niego jest. No i domownicy na pewno nie będą mi mieli tego za złe. Daliśmy im odtrutkę, a poza tym to mieli tą niestrawność przez te nieświeże ryby. Moje wodorosty były first-class, sam je sobie codziennie żuje przecież przed snem. Mmmm pycha. Produkcja zawołała Sebastiana i Yuu do pokoju zwierzeń. Sebastian dostaje pierwsze ostrzeżenie za próbę otrucia uczestników. Na dodatek został oskarżony przez jednego mieszkańca o Assault and Battery. Wielki Brat musi przejrzeć materiały i poinformuje Sebastiana później o zaistniałej sytuacji. Yuu dostaje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Jeśli ponownie spróbuje otruć jakiegoś mieszkańca - zostanie usunięty z domu Wielkiego Brata. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Sebastian nie chciał zrazić Tsunami do siebie. Przeprasza dziewczynę za to, że ją złapał za ramię, ale to po prostu było w przypływie emocji, gdyż kobieta działa na niego jak magnez. Mówi jej, że jest w niej coś elekryzującego, enigmatycznego, eterycznego nawet. Obiecuje jej, że jeśli mu da jeszcze jedną szansę, to jej to wynagrodzi, gdyż bardzo chętnie by poznał ją bliżej i dogłębniej. Tsunami próbuje się opierać, ale w końcu ulega jego urokowi i z sugestywnie uniesioną brwią obiecuje mu, że mu wybaczy, ale ma nadzieję, że tym razem okaże jej stosowne zainteresowanie. Chłopak z uśmiechem jej przytakuje, pod ogromnym wrażeniem tej pewnej siebie i niezależnej kobiety. 100px Boję się Sebastiana, dlatego przyjęłam jego przeprosiny. Nie chcę, aby znowu mnie pobił, więc będę udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. *płacze* Produkcja woła wszystkich do salonu. Informuje uczestników, że Daisy została usunięta z domu Wielkiego Brata i już nie wróci. 100px Kto to taki? Nie pamiętam żadnej Daisy. 100px Jest mi naprawdę szkoda Daisy. Nie znam jej dobrze, ale sam myślę o rezygnacji, kiedy widzę Yuu. Jestem tutaj jednak, żeby wygrać. I nikt mnie nie złamie. Nie poddam się tak łatwo. 100px Daisy jest disgusting. Moje przeczucia co do niej okazały się prawdziwe. To zwykła wariatka, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby była także nimfomanką... Jestem marynarzem i lubię ryby, ale od jej łososia zamierzam się trzymać z daleka... Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Yuu Kan nie będzie oryginalny i zapewne nominuje mnie i pewnie Cornela. Jestem gotowy. 100px Witam wszystkich na drugiej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałem zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Witam wszystkich na ceremonii nominacji. Bardzo mi przykro że mogę nominować tylko dwie osoby ponieważ najchętniej pozbyłbym się co najmniej 1/3 uczestników. Postanowiłem że w tym tygodni nominowane zostaną nieudane podróbki Magdy Gessler. Pierwszym nominowanym jest jest pan szklaneczka czyli Javris a dołączy do niego małpa nie potrafiąca używać patelni - Cornel. Życzę wam żebyście jakimś cudem oboje odpadli, gnoje. Pierwsza ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Yuu przyznaj się... jesteś zazdrosny. Chcesz wyglądać, jak ja i mieć powodzenie u kobiet i u mężczyzn. Natomiast Yuu może tylko zadowolić psa masłem orzechowym. 100px Jestem w szoku, że Yuu mnie nie nominował, ale jestem pewna, że zrobi to po Veto, więc planem jest jego wygrana i pokrzyżowanie jego planów. 100px CO O WIELKI BUDDO. Jakim cudem nie zostałam nominowana. Widać moje palenie szałwi nie wywołało tylko alarmu ale też cud. Fishmates Forever? 100px Yuu pilnuj się, bo jeśli przetrwam ten tydzień, to odlatujesz z powrotem do Teksasu. Nominacje domu pojawią się już za chwilę- wtedy losowanie do Veto. Następnie pojawi się informacja o zadaniu o Veto. Możecie przesyłać eventy i konfy do następnego odcinka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach